


The way I dreamt of

by Aeris444



Series: Let's have cake together [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Percival feels useless





	

Percival wasn’t really in the mood to celebrate New Year’s Eve but Gwaine had insisted.

Everybody around him was laughing, dancing, singing but Percival remained in the corner of Gwaine’s lounge, sipping his cocktail.

Celebrating the change of year has never been really important for him. It was just a pretext for partying but he didn’t see the symbolism behind it, the new start, the changes.

Though, this year, he had started reflecting on the past year, on how hollow that year had been for him. He was 31 years old, he was living in a cosy apartment he had bought two years ago, he was single, he had a job he liked as a designer for a toys company, he had a cat… Everything was exactly like it was a year before… In 2016, nothing had changed, nothing had happened in his life.

A sigh escaped his lips… He really hasn’t any special project for 2017 neither. He had always wanted to travel… Japan, Australia, Eastern Europeans countries but with his mortgage, it wasn’t really something he could afford at the moment. He had also thought about having a second cat but it felt pathetic in a way.

Percival looked at this friends around him… Everyone had had a new event in his life this year. Arthur and Gwen had a baby, Gwaine finally moved in with Elena, Lancelot had travelled the world, Elyan had a new boyfriend, Sophia was engaged, Leon had a promotion…

Suddenly, Percival felt like he was suffocating. He put his glass on a table and went to the balcony for some fresh air.  
He wasn’t jealous of his friends. He was truly happy for them though their achievements only made him feel even more useless.

He should have stayed at home with Karla like he had envisioned. For him, a perfect New Year’s Eve would be a calm night at home with his boyfriend and Karla, some good caterer food and kisses at midnight in the couch… At least he could have had the cat and the couch.

“Percival? Is that right?”

The voice made Percival jump. He hadn’t heard the man coming behind him. He turned to face him and his proffered hand.

“I’m Merlin, Morgana’s best friend.”

Percival shook his hand.

“Oh, yeah… She told us about you…”

Merlin smiled. “They all told me a lot about you, too.”

“Bad things?”

“Are they bad things to tell?”

Percival managed his first sincere smile of the evening.

“So hum…” Merlin coughed a little but didn’t finish his sentence. He leaned against the railing.

“You know, Merlin, you’re not forced to keep me company.” Percival said after a too long moment of silence.

“No, it’s not like that… but… You see, this kind of party isn’t really how I’d like to spend New Year’s Eve.”

“Oh?”

“I’d prefer to stay at home, watch films, eat something good… But I thought it would be pathetic to stay with Kili at home so I accepted Morgana’s invite.”

“Kili?”

“My dog. A very posh Westie.”

“I have a cat… Karla, she’s a very posh Birman.”

“We should organise a very posh meeting then!”

They smiled at each other and from then, the conversation flowed easily.

*****

One year later

“Percy, are you sure?”

“Yes Gwaine! It’s really kind of you but we would prefer to stay at home.”

“Ok… Though if you plan to shag Merlin at midnight you could have said so!”

“Gwaine!”

Gwaine laughed and hung up.

“So?” Merlin asked.

“He think we aren’t going to his party because we want to have sex…Exactly like you said.”

“Gwaine is a predictable man!”

“Yes.”

Percival went to sit next to Merlin in the couch.

“So? Have you found something you like for dinner?”

“Yeah, they have a great New Year menu at the Thai place down the street.”

“Let me look?”

Percival took the menu and read it as Merlin came closer to him and sat more comfortably, leaving some space on his side so Kili could jump on the couch, too. Of course, Karla followed.

“Yeah, that’s great!”

Percival took his phone and ordered two special menus.

“So, ready for our Hobbit marathon?” Merlin asked with the controller in head.

Percival put his feet on the footstool and his arm around Merlin’s shoulders.

“Ready.”


End file.
